


One Last Waltz

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident...it wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to die...to leave them. Major character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sierra-malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sierra-malfoy).



> I forgot to add of course that I own nothing but the plot no copyright is intended so on and so forth

Soft music floated down the hall filing the small home with its sweet sad tune. A fire blazed in the living room warming the whole place, keeping the December cold at bay.

On a beautiful Egyptian rug in front of the roaring fire laid a lone figure curled up in a small ball. Her arms wrapped around her knees…the brown of her hair contrasting with the paleness of her skin as it splayed across her face.

She was asleep, the tear tracks on her face telling the tale of her exhausted slumber. Still the music played on the notes of a dark waltz heard over the wind outside whistling against the window panes and the roaring fire.

All around the sleeping woman memories of the past played on. A family going on about daily life getting ready for school, eating meals, playing games in front of the fire. Everything a color of red that had been present so much of her life.

A testament to the sadness of the night the tune continued to play…her favorite song played over and over. On the mantle surrounded by pictures of a perfect family sat a music box made of a beautiful mahogany wood. Inside the opened box two dancers spun around each other on their stage.

Upon the satin inside sat two identical rings…wedding rings, bands of gold and silver spun together, and a small plaque.

The music wavered as the ghosts of memories echoed the words etched there, for all to see, as they had been spoken by friends and family only hours before.

‘In honor of Auror Ronald Weasley who gave his life in the line of Duty December 24, 2012…to protect his beloved wife Hermione and their children Rose and Hugo.’

The music came to an end the final note wavering in the air for a moment before a quiet sob echoed it in the silence. Hermione Weasley stood and went to check on her children as the clock struck midnight at the end of the hardest day on her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review. 
> 
> This story was written a few years ago as a birthday present for my younger sister Sierra-Malfoy.


End file.
